


How Akaashi fell for Bokuto

by possumpossy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumpossy/pseuds/possumpossy
Summary: Love has always been a comical thing. It comes and goes, is never planned, it just simply occurs. You cannot simply ease into love, you fall into love. It is completely and utterly uncontrollable. Falling; Falling from anything is scary within itself, let alone falling in love.Akaashi never expected to fall in love, frankly he never cared to engage in it. However as life continued, he falls. Love makes you do silly things, but the most silliest and maddening one is, it makes you want to surrender your whole being to the one you love. Like everyone else in love, Akaashi surrendered for Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How Akaashi fell for Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am possumpossy and this is my first fanfic. please enjoy it :)  
> I would like you guys to engage in the comments, simply to let me know if you want me to continuing writing this fic but if you don’t that cool too because writing is hard man. I have many stories planned but I don't know if I can write them because of my horrible motivation. If you catch any mistakes PLEASE COMMENT

Love. Well, frankly there isn't much to say about it. Love can be seen in many different forms; lovers, a parent to their child, friends, and much more. It was seen as never ending, unconditional and gratifying, the media simply never showed the agony of falling in love. It was forever taught that love always has happy endings, but it's so much more. Emotions are hard to control, and people feel much more things when they fall in love, the same follows for Keiji.

Growing up for Keiji was simple. Lonely yes, but nonetheless simple. Both of his parents were hardworking and committed to their jobs, always wanting more. They were competitive and workaholics, and to Keiji they were not present in his life for the most part. He grew up spending his days alone, striving to be strong like his parents.

His youth consisted of going to school, going home and doing homework. It was a repeating cycle, never ending and dauntless. However the cycle came to a stop one day.

It was a normal day, the only stressful thing about it was that fall was nearing, and the cold was starting to bother Keiji. He woke up that morning, deciding that he wanted to wear more layers than usual, he decided on wearing a shirt and his knitted sweater on top, and started to grab his stuff to head downstairs to start walking to school. He exited his room, and walked through the dimly lit hallways and down stars, leading to the kitchen of the house. As Keiji got closer to the kitchen table he noticed a note and some money. It was the usual cycle starting to act again.

He grabbed the money and the note and started making his way to the door the house. While he was walking he read the note, being left with the comfort that it was like the other he had gotten. Reading:

_Heres some money for lunch today and snacks. Make sure to eat okay?_

_Have a wonderful day_

_Call me or dad if anything happens okay?_

_I’ll be home late today, eat dinner with out me_

_Love you_

_-mom_

It was the everyday note. His dad was stationed at another office for now because of his company. Keiji know that his parents loved him, it was quite literally written in the note currently. But that didn’t let his then young mind to wonder and doubt their love. Their love was evidently there, but it they themselves were not. He never knew his parents; never knew what type of people they were, never knew their beliefs and values, simply because they were not there. It caused him a great deal of stress for a lot of things, mainly because the uncertainty of how his parents might react. It let him on to do his best at everything, constantly being afraid that of their disappointment if he doesn’t. As of right now he was only in his last year of elementary school, life was just about to get more serious as of middle school.

He put the note into his pocket and exited the front door of the house, grabbing his keys to lock the door, when the cold wind start to rise again.

As he got closer to school the more cold it got, causing him to start walking faster and faster to reach the warmth of his classroom. After an aggravating 10 min speed walk he reached his classroom. Welcoming the heat of the classroom, and walking to his seat, he noticed that the atmosphere of the room seemed a bit more ruff than usual.

He should have seen it coming honestly, given the mood of the class and everything, he should've been expecting it when the his homeroom teacher walked in with even more of a serious mood.His teacher began talking, laying out the days schedule, and leading on to start the first thing on the list. 

"It is your 6th and last year in elementary school, by the end of winter you guys are expected to go middle school.You should start thinking about where you guys want to actually go to and what you want to do for the rest of your life. If you want to pursue anything like sports or art, it is best to start early in those and middle school is a good time to do that if you haven’t”

Unlike a big chunk of the kids in his class Keiji wasn’t passionate about anything. He never thought about pursuing something bigger and achieving something big. To him as long as his parents were not upset, he would be fine. If he had to think about his future, he would just think of a desk job and going home everyday to a lonely apartment. It was a sad future, but that didn’t make it any less realistic. Not a lot of people would become famous celebrities, and he knew he certainly wouldn’t.

Thinking of the future made him think more, more about the possibilities. Maybe he should find something to be passionate about. 

The year ended in a flash, similarly to that day. He spent the following months studying for his entrance exams and think of the future and now suddenly here he was, the first day of middle school. It was less crowded than elementary, but at the same time the people were much bigger, both physically and metaphorically. He walked through the gates of the school, through the crowds of people trying to get to the boards to see where his classroom was. It seemed like the upperclassmen of the school were holding a club rush, that’s why there were so many people. It was sweaty and uncomfortable to be pushed and pulled in the crowed. They simply just kept moving without the regards of others. He kept being pushed and pushed until her reached a random empty booth. It was for the volleyball club, but there was no one paying attention to it.

It appeared that the members of the club were trying to get go to nationals, but given that lack of people they had it didn’t seem likely. Keiji noted that the booth and the club was kind of neglected. It kind of felt ironic to be pushed by a herd of people into a lonely corner that was the volleyball club, but it helped him remember something that his teacher had said last year about joining more things in the first year of middle school, especially sports.

So he did it.

Initially Keiji thought that he would just stick with his grades and studying for college, but maybe joining a club would help him later in life.

It was three years later that he found out how much volleyball would impact him. In those three years, he had become a setter; he had learned the rules of the court and obliged to them. When his parents found out he had joined the volleyball club they were shocked, they were supportive of course, since their only child had finally shown interest in something, but Keiji knew that they hoped he had done something more calming rather then the exuberant sport given his personality. Both of his parents were realist like himself, and had a feeling that even if Keiji became passionate about the sport he would never pursue it. It would never bring stability, and that’s all that everyone wanted right?

It was nearing his final year at his middle school, and much like his last year in elementary, he and the rest of his class were given the talk of their future, and once again he though It was only going to get harder in the future. What adults lack to teach teens, especially middle schoolers is how many more emotions they are going to feel in high school. And Keiji like the rest of them was not prepared to face any of that.

Unlike their initial promise to go to nationals the school never got even close to achieving that goal. Keiji gave them all he could as a setter, but alongside of the rest of the team, none of them were very passionate about volleyball. It was like none of them expected anything out of it, at least in their future. They only continued because of their commitment. Even with the lack of passion in the team, Keiji became a well rounded setter, he was himself when he played; clear minded and analytical, a realist like the rest of his family and that aided him majorly in a lot of plays. So much so that because of his grades and his sport he received a recommendation latter to Fukurōdani Academy.   


The school was his second choice. He never expected to actually get a recommendation letter, but the recommendation didn’t change his decision of not going there. Until he heard about the schools volleyball team.

It was after practice, he was changing in his middle schools locker room, simultaneously talking to one of the outside hitters who was in his grade.

“Have you decided on where you're going yet? Im thinking of just going to the nearest school” the hitter said.

“I got a recommendation letter from Fukurodani but I don’t think I really want to go there.” Keiji replied. It was easy talking to Suzuki-san. Mainly because they went to the same elementary school, although they were never in the same class, they still knew each other.

“Woah! Are you really no gonna go? I heard they have a really good team this year, especially because of this one hitter” replied Suzuki-san.

Although his average hight Suzuki was one of their best hitters they had on their team, and like everyone else he was pretty normal. He and Keiji had been working together to form good plays and practice for years now, so Keiji considered him a friend in the least.

“Really? I haven’t heard anything but maybe I’ll check out one of their games” he replied back.

If the school was that good he may give it a chance and check their academics too.

He did check out the game. Currently he was on his way to the school last games of the season. Initially he had asked his parents if they could take him there, they had complied but something had came up. He hadn’t really been bothered about that, simply because it had always been a comment occurrence.

He instead had decided on taking the bus to the game, and walked from the bus station to the gymnasium. It was a short walk but it could have been easily avoided, it was taking a toll on him and he was getting antsy on being late to the game. Keiji brought his arm closer to his face, checking his watch to make sure that the game hadn’t started.

He sighed. A deep sigh. The game was about to began.

He started running to the gym. It didn’t help that he was already exhausted because of walking and practice and school in general, but he had to run if he wanted to make it.

He basically ran through the doors and speed walked his way to an empty seat. The seat was located at Fukurodani’s side, in the middle of the whole section. It was a bit high compared to where the majority of the people were sitting, but he was still able to get a pretty good view of the players.

The whistle had just been blown when he sat down, and a play was just starting on his serve. The ball traveled to the other side of the court, and was saved by the libero of the fukurodani team. The libero passed the ball to the setter, and the ball was set.

Time slowed down, especially since it was the first set. To Keiji it was like he was seeing everything happen in 0.5x speed, and he could see everything, how the ball was set, what the other team was doing, which player were approaching the ball to spike.

Then everything sped up suddenly, a two-toned player, spiked the ball so hard that the whole gym went silent,

_Oh. Oh wow._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first portion of the story!  
> I don't really know if I should continue writing the fic or not mainly because it is just a very simple lover story and I don't know if it can be entertaining enough to be continued. I have most of it planned but damn I have like zero motivation. Also I have adhd so I hyper fixated on haikyuu but right now I’m going throw a weird can’t find anything to focus on moment. If you read this note your a g. Thank you for reading


End file.
